


The Distraction

by AmethystBeloved



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Gen, Revise the Script, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystBeloved/pseuds/AmethystBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Tristan’s conversation from Revise the Script, Chapter 15: All Falls Down by startingatthe-end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startingatthe_end](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingatthe_end/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revise the Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347592) by [startingatthe_end](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingatthe_end/pseuds/startingatthe_end). 



Tristan sat outside the liquor store and took another swig from his bottle of Jack Daniels. It was a quiet evening, being just the beginning of the week. The moon was slowly rising and his thoughts were darkening by the minute alongside the night sky.

How did he end up like this? Everything was right in the world and all it took was one conversation for it to all come falling down.

To think that he was actually flattered when he got a call from Hunter, asking to meet up after work for a drink. The last time that they spent a considerable amount of time together was back in high school when they were lab partners during that summer science class. So Tristan was more than open to accept the invitation, figuring that he should slowly start to get to know his potential future brother-in-law.

He had no idea that Hunter had vastly different plans.

The evening started out casually enough. The two men were sitting on bar stools, slowly nursing their beers and talking about their jobs when Hunter dropped the bomb about Miles’ million dollar mistake. Tristan was frozen from shock while Hunter chillingly explained how oversights like this one had never happened before in the history of the company so that could only mean one thing.

“Miles is going to have to double down on the workload if he ever wants to make up for the biggest error in the history of our company. So we all have to do our part to make sure it never happens again.”

“Of course,” Tristan replied eagerly. “I completely understand. What can I do to help?”

“Leave him.” Tristan’s heart dropped in despair and the contents in his stomach began to churn.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Leave him,” Hunter asserted more firmly. “Can’t you see that you’re a distraction? Do you really want to be the sole cause of the downfall of his company that he poured his life into?”

“But… but we mean everything to each other.”

“Are you sure about that? Has he ever even told you that he loved you?”

Defeated, Tristan shook his head no.

“Typical,” continued the younger Hollingsworth brother. “Miles didn’t say that to his last boyfriend either. Because we both know that the company comes first. The company _always_ comes first. Instead he just asks which ever guy he’s stringing along to move in with him so he can put in the long hours and have a nice piece of ass waiting for him back home. And then when he’s had his fun, Miles will dump you with the rest of them.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Suit yourself. You may be his lover, but I’m his brother and business partner so who do you think _really_ knows Miles Hollingsworth III between the two of us?”

Tristan was speechless and cradled his head in his hands, completely missing Hunter’s satisfied smirk.

“Trust me, Tristan, it’s for the best,” he said, clapping the man on the shoulder before hopping down the stool and leaving enough cash to cover both beers. “Don’t be the distraction that will stop him from reaching his full potential.”

After being frozen in place for five whole minutes, Tristan left the bar in a trance-like state and wandered aimlessly until he arrived at a liquor store. He wasted no time to start drinking away his sorrows with only the company of the moon hanging over his head, signifying an end of an era. Was Miles using him all along? With every swallow, hurt gave way to anger.

It was time to head back to Miles’ apartment. He needed to release his frustration before the painful process of separating himself from the man that he thought that he loved could begin.


End file.
